Ilusion -Taiki-
by ToryKoustark0710
Summary: Hola! soy yo, despues de mil años... Disclaimer: este fic participa del Mini Reto Especial De Mayo de Ladies Kou Oficial! te pido que si eres una fan de el grupo Trhee Lights te unas a esta bonita pagina, (hay hard todos los jueves XD), ok no.(propaganda XD) los personajes no son mios, son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es 100% mia. nos vemos! -XD:v:3-


Ilusión

Siempre fui un hombre de muy pocas palabras y muy reservado, siempre fui el callado e inteligente hermano, todo era por una sola razón, este era unos de los tipicos casos en que todo era por una tragedia… y eso era lo que más me exasperaba…

Trabajaba en una firma de abogados, "Moonstar", la más grande e importante, yo, era el jefe de todos, era un buen trabajo, con un generoso sueldo y todas las comodidades, con todas las atenciones, pero nunca…jamás…me sentí bien.

Siempre escondiendome tras lo que aparentaba ser, alguien calmado y con una buena vida.

Llegaba a casa alrededor de las 11:00 p.m, para no sentirme sólo, en un desesperado intento de no deprimirme en exceso, había contratado a un ama de llaves, para hacerme compañía.

Era un viernes, y afortunadamente, no iba a trabajar los dias Sábado, así que podia llegar si yo lo queía, tarde, pero no, hoy no.

Llegué cansado, las luces estaban todavia prendidas, en la sala, con una sonrisa, ella me recibio.

-buenas noches Taiki…-dijo saludando por mi nombre, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo conmigo.

-buenas noches Lita…

-ya te he dicho que no debes trabajar tanto, que deberías pasar un poco de tu tiempo relajado…-se levantó y cruzó los brazos

-si, si, pero ya sabes que…

-"que soy un abogado, no puedo falllar y mi trabajo es cansado"-dijo en tono burlón

-si, ya se que te he cansado con mis cosas, disculpame Lita.

Me miró con culpa y dijo.

-no, no, joven Taiki…usted, no tiene la culpa, usted lucha por que sus hermanos tengan una buena educación, si llegará tarde, pero es una buena persona…

-"pero de que sirve ser una buena persona, si tengo una vida de porquería…"-pensé

Me miró, la miré y nos quedamos así, por un instante, me parecío ver a mi madre, reflejada e sus ojos, ella se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien conmigo, su rostro se tornó angustiado y estaba a punto de acercarse, pero me levanté.

-gracias Lita, ya te puedes ir…-dije secamente, tratando de ocultar mi rostro

-joven Taiki, mañana es su cumpleaños, cierto?

Me sorprendí, era cierto, al dia siguiente sería mi cumpleaños, lo habia olvidado por completo-Es cierto, mañana es 30 de mayo, mi cumpleaños…-dije casi en un susurro

-bueno!, pues mañana vayamos a comer a un lado!, mañana vayamos de compras… algo que quieras hacer…

-como sea…-dije secamente y me dirijí a mi recamara, dejandola sola.

Al llegar a mi recamara, cerrar la puerta y asegurarme de que Lita, despues de media hora, ya se había ido, del doble fondo que tenía el piso, saqué 2 botellas de whiski y un vaso, lo llené hasta el fondo, saqué, de mi billetera, una imagen de mi madre y comenzé a tomar…llorar… y nada más que eso, hasta el dia siguiente…

Desperté, con dolor de cabeza y asco, las 2 botellas, obviamente, vacías, me dirigí a la cocina, con la intension de dejar las botellas.

Cuando abrí la puerta, en la sala, estaba Lita, sentada en el sillón, con las manos y piernas cruzadas, y una expresión de "estás en un problema…"

Lo unico que atiné a estúpidamente decir…

-buenos dias Lita…

-buenas TARDES Taiki…-dijo remarcando la palabra.

-tardes?...

-POR DIOS TAIKI! SON LAS 3 DE LA TARDE! TE PASASTE TODA LA NOCHE ENCERRADO EN TU CUARTO, BEBIENDO…-

Se acercó a mi, temiendo de que me lanzara un golpe, cerré mis ojos, pero nada paso, agarró la botella y la observó.

-Bebiendo Whiski…

-yo…emmm…disculpa?

-disculpa?, como me haces esto Taiki?, imaginate que dirian tus hermanos si te vieran asi, que dirian?, que diría tu madre?...-al decir lo ultimo, se tapó la boca con las 2 manos, ya que sabía que yo nunca hablaba de mi madre.

Ella vio mi expresión de suma tristeza, mi madre…¿Qué diria ella?...

-Taiki…quieres hablar?-preguntó temerosa

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, dejé la botella, me senté en el sofá y la invité a hacer lo mismo.

-que pasó Taiki?-preguntó Lita alarmada

-tu no sabes…-comenzé a sollozar-"hace 13 años, el dia de mi cumpleaños…

"era un bonito día, el sol resplandecia, la casa estaba llena de regalos, globos y niños corriendo por todos lados, en una esquina, estaba sentado, mirando una foto que me habian sacado años atrás con mi padre en un parque.

-que haces aquí Taiki?-preguntó un hombre de cabello blanco, ojos azules, con un regalo en la mano

-hola abuelo…

-que tienes?-dejó el regalo en una silla

-extraño a mi papá

Se me quedó viendo unos instantes y despues me llevó hasta el jardín.

-que hacemos aquí abuelo?-pregunté todavía triste

-vamos a esperar a tu mami, ella trae algo muy especial para ti…

Esperamos alrededor de 30 minutos, cuando, la vecina de al lado, una señora pelinegra, con ojos negros y su pequeña hija llamada Diana, llegó corriendo, con los ojos llorosos.

-señor!-gritó ella

-que es lo que pasa Luna?

-es…Kayuu…

-que pasa con ella?

-venga…

Lo llevó de la mano hasta el otro extremo del jardín y comenzó a hablarle, despues, mi abulo se tapó la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente…"

Corté el relato, estaba llorando y ya no podía hablar, Lta me abrazó y lloró conmigo varios minutos.

Cuando pude tranquilizarme, respiré profundo y dije:

-ella murió camino a casa, en un accidente automovilistico, al parecer iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta y un auto chocó con ella, murió al instante…

-yo…lo siento Taiki, no sabía nada…-dijo Lita todavía llorando

-ella me iba a regalar esto…

Debajo de mi cama, saqué una guitarra y un broche en forma de estrella.

-siempre había querido uno y ella lo sabía… fui egoista, ella murió por la prisa, el día de mi cumpleaños…por eso yo nunca lo celebro…por eso, me emborracho hasta que ya no puedo más…

-pero no…no fue tu culpa, tu no ibas en la carretera, tu no provocaste el accidente…-me tocó el hombro

-CLARO QUE LO FUE!...si yo no ubiera querido esto-señale la guitarra-si no ubiera sido tan egoista, nada de esto abria pasado…

-Taiki… yo tambien perdí a mis padre, se lo que sientes, pero no puedes hecharte la culpa, no te cierres al mundo… haslo por tus hermanos, haslo por ti, haslo por ella…

Saqué la fotografía y se la mostré

-era muy hermosa…-dijo

-yo la amaba, era lo más importante en mi vida… y la perdí… ahora no podré hacer muchas cosas con ella…

Me abrazó y volvimos a llorar, así, por varios minutos que parecieron horas…

-ven, vamonos…-susurró

-a donde?-pregunté desanimado

-a celebrar tu cumpleaños…

-Lita…

-Vamos! Quita esa cara y vallamos a divertirnos, vamos a hacer las cosas que no pudiste hacercon tu madre!

-muy bien…

-vamos!-me levantó y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Pasamos todo el día hablando, fuimos al cine, compramos ropa para mi, aunque yo le compré un vestido de rosas, comimos helado, compramos plantas y pasamos varias horas en el parque.

Regresamos a mi casa, me enseñó a cocinar, hicimos una gran cena, Lita es la mejor cocinera que conocido. Ya era tarde, la llevé a su casa.

-gracias por este dia maravilloso Taiki-me dijo sonriendo

-no Lita… gracias a ti, gracias por acompañarme, me ayudó mucho-la abrazé y me despedí de ella, para verla al dia siguiente…

Llegué a mi casa, me dirigí a mi recamara, me acosté en la cama y pensé

-"A pesar de que ambos no tenemos madres, de que ambos las perdimos, pude conocer hoy a la verdadera Lita Kino, siento como si ella fuera una para mi, es una persona muy especial en mi vida… espero tenerla siempre, para que ella llene el vacio que me dejó mi madre, tal vez sea un deseo egoista, pero no importa, ya que si la tengo a mi lado, nunca más me sentiré solo…gracias por ponerla en mi camino madre…"

FIN


End file.
